Generally described, the advancement and availability of computing devices and communication networks connecting computing devices provides a variety of operating environments for computer users. In a managed computing network environment, common to business and other large-scale computing networks, the computing network includes a centralized network authority, such as a primary domain controller, that regulates user access by maintaining passwords and permissions. The centralized network authority can also manage access to locally stored data files to authorized users of the network.
In contrast to the managed computing networks, unmanaged computing networks, common to homes and other small-scale networks, do not typically incorporate a primary domain controller for regulating user access or centralized data file storage. Instead, many unmanaged computing networks require individual user management in terms of regulating user security authorization to use the various computing devices on the network. Further, most unmanaged networks require additional user participation and knowledge to store and recall content stored on the various computing devices on the network. One attempt to provide standardized user authentication has been proposed in commonly assigned, co-pending application Ser. No. 10/414,354, entitled “Small-Scale Secured Computer Network Group Without Centralized Management,” and filed on Apr. 15, 2003, in which a users security identification is replicated to each computing device in an unmanaged network.
One attempt to provide for a more centralized storage of data in both managed and unmanaged networks corresponds to the creation of shared storage locations that can be found on one of the networked computing devices. The shared storage location can serve as a designated store for data, regardless of which of the networked computing devices a user is currently using. Although this approach attempts to centralize storage, it can become deficient in that users are required to remember the location and name of the centralized shared storage location. Further, in the event that the shared storage location is renamed, moved or otherwise modified, users would be unable to access desired content.
Another approach for a more centralized storage of data files in managed networks corresponds to the maintenance of roaming user profiles that define where data is stored. Although a roaming user profile would assist in locating data files stored in various locations, the storage and update of the roaming profiles provides a greater burden on the processing and memory resources of the computer network. Accordingly, as the number of networked computing devices increases, the burden of a roaming user profile would also increase.
A further approach for a more centralized storage of data files in both managed and unmanaged networks corresponds to the redirection of local file system actions to a designated storage location on the network. For example, a request for the contents of a local storage location may be redirected automatically to retrieve the contents of a designated storage location on the network, which may be remote from the computing device. Similarly, a request to store data locally may be redirected automatically to store the selected content at the designated storage location on the network. Although this approach would allow all data requests to be directed towards a central storage location without requiring the user to know the location of the designated location, it prevents the storage and retrieval of content on the local machines. Further, in the event that the designated storage location is renamed, moved or otherwise modified, users would be unable to access desired content.
Thus, based upon the above-mentioned deficiencies associated with the small-scale networks there is a need for a system and method for managing content stored on two or more machines in a computer network.